Première enquête
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic clôturant l' épisode pilote de la série, que j'ai finalement beaucoup appréciée malgré certains a priori. Se déroule après que Martin ait réussi à abattre Hennecki alors qu'il est blessé.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic clôturant l' épisode pilote de la série, que j'ai finalement beaucoup appréciée malgré certains a priori. Se déroule après que Martin ait réussi à abattre Hennecki alors qu'il est blessé.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

 **...**

 _ **Première enquête**_

L'enquête venait de se terminer. Dans un dernier sursaut, Martin avait réussie à abattre Hennecki et il était assis sur le sol. Roger couru vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, enfin, non, tu m'as tiré dessus !

\- J'en reviens pas d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, lui répliqua Roger malicieusement.

Martin lui sourit puis, devint subitement plus sombre. Les doigts de sa main droite se posèrent sur sa blessure à l'épaule gauche. Roger remarqua qu'ils tremblaient légèrement et prit un air plus inquiet.

\- Attends, laisse-moi voir, dit-il en écartant la veste de son coéquipier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Martin en le regardant avec un air intrigué.

\- Je veux juste regarder, laisse-moi faire.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas la première ?

\- Je m'en doute mais je trouve que tu saignes beaucoup.

\- Non, ce n'est rien…

\- Si, ne bouges pas. Laisse-moi faire.

Roger se laissa tomber à genoux dans le dos de son partenaire et passa son bras droit autour de lui pour le tenir contre sa poitrine et compresser fermement sa blessure. Martin se cabra légèrement et frémit.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Tu perds trop de sang, j'ai peur que l'artère n'ait été touchée.

\- Je vais bien… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Je sais mais je préfère autant m'en occuper.

Martin sourit avant de frémir et de s'appuyer contre son partenaire en murmurant doucement.

\- Roger…

\- Quoi ?

\- Finalement... Tu as peut-être raison… Je suis fatigué…

\- Je le vois bien.

\- Roger… ça ne t'embête pas si je m'évanouie !

L'inspecteur de police sursauta et son regard se posa sur son partenaire dont le corps fut une nouvelle fois parcouru par un long tremblement.

\- Non… Je prends soin de toi Martin.

\- Merci… murmura le jeune homme avant de perdre connaissance.

Roger le regarda s'effondrer et sa main gauche glissa dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone portable.

\- Allo, ici l'inspecteur Murtaugh, j'ai un inspecteur de police blessé, il me faut des secours ! Vite !

Roger donna les détails pour les trouver puis, il raccrocha et ses yeux tombèrent sur Martin effondré dans ses bras.

\- Allez courage Riggs. Je suis là.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Une profonde douleur remonta le long de sa poitrine lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Martin mit quelques secondes pour s'habituer aux néons au dessus de lui et il tenta de comprendre où il se trouvait. Un bip incessant résonnait à côté de lui… Un bip et une pièce au mur blanc, pas de doute, il savait où il était… à l'hôpital. Il grimaça et tenta de se redresser mais une main se plaqua sur sa poitrine pour l'empêche de bouger.

\- Chutt ! Ne bouge pas !

Martin frémit et tourna la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Sa vision était encore un peu floue mais il le reconnu.

\- Roger ?

Sa voix lui parue étrangement rauque et il avait mal au crâne pour une raison qui semblait lui échapper.

\- Oui, c'est moi Riggs. Ne bouge pas. Tu as besoin de repos. La balle a touché ton artère. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang… J'ai cru que l'ambulance n'arriverait pas à temps.

\- A ce point ? Demanda Martin heureux d'avoir enfin une vision de plus en plus nette.

\- Oui, répondit Roger.

Martin le détailla et lut une profonde inquiétude en lui ce qui le toucha presque malgré lui.

\- Faut que je signe quelque part ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour sortir de là, dit Martin en tentant de s'asseoir maladroitement sur son lit.

\- Hey ! Non ! S'exclama Roger en le forçant à se rallonger avec un regard sombre. Tu ne sortiras pas aujourd'hui c'est clair !

\- Oh attends Roger, j'ai prit une balle dans l'épaule ce n'est pas comme si j'avais…

\- Ça fait 24 heures Martin.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Tu viens de rester 24 heures dans le coma. Tu comprends ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non… Du moment où tu as perdu connaissance dans mes bras, cela fait plus de 24 heures ! Et on a faillit te perdre. Alors, tu ne sortiras pas aujourd'hui. Demain peut-être. Mais en attendant repose-toi !

Roger posa fermement une main sur le bras de Martin et le jeune homme lui sourit rapidement.

\- D'accord… De toute manière j'ai sommeil…

Roger hocha la tête et regarda Martin fermer les yeux avant de s'endormir. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, il y avait encore des parties d'ombre en lui, mais il savait qu'ils étaient partenaires et qu'à partir de maintenant ils allaient pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre.


End file.
